A Man In My Life
by Killgorian
Summary: With Goku gone, Chi-Chi needs help and comfort going through these hard times. Who will she turn to looking for comfort? Will Gohan turn to his mother for comfort as well?
1. Comforting A Friend

"I just still can't believe he's gone!" Chi-Chi sobbed into Bulma's shoulder. Bulma wrapped her arms around her hysterical friend, holding her close and comforting her.

It had been two days since Goku died on Planet Namek and Chi-Chi couldn't deal with the grief. Bulma was with her, doing her best to help her best friend deal with this tragic loss. She was currently in Chi-Chi's bedroom, with Chi-Chi sobbing, lying on her chest.

"Oh, it's going to be alright Chi-Chi. We'll be able to get him back. We just need to wait." Bulma said as she softly stroked her friends hair.

"It's not going to be alright Bulma!" Chi-Chi said angrily. "He abandoned us! He could have come home, but he wouldn't!"

"Oh, that's not it Chi-Chi. He loves you all very much. He wouldn't abandon you, he'll come back and love you just like he used to, I promise you!" Bulma said, hoping that she could finally get through to Chi-Chi.

"That's just it Bulma! Even when he was here he spent most of his time training, he rarely spent much time with me. The entire time we've been married, we only had sex _three_ times!" Chi-Chi said. While she missed him greatly, remembering how he wasn't there for her actually helped her get over the loss. She pulled herself closer to Bulma, her head right between her cleavage, trying to forget Goku. "Thank you for being here for me Bulma. You're a really good friend."

Bulma patted Chi-Chi on the head and gave her a tight squeeze. "Aww, thanks Chi-Chi. I love you!" Bulma said to the younger woman.

"I love you too Bulma." Chi-Chi looked up at her best friend, the only person who was here for her in her time of need._ Please don't hate me for this Bulma._ Chi-Chi thought to herself.

She leaned up, grabbing Bulma by her hair and pulling her closer to her and kissing her. Instead of trying to fight it and stop it like Chi-Chi thought that she would, Bulma melted in her arms. _Finally! _Bulma thought to herself. _Chi-Chi feels the same way I do!_ For a long time, since she met Chi-Chi in fact, she had been obsessed with her and was so happy they could be together.

She leaned back, lying down as Chi-Chi kept pulling her in closer, wrestling her tongue with Bulma's. Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi's dress, pulling it down to expose her breasts. Lips locked together, Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi's breasts, feeling her nipples harden under her touch.

Chi-Chi slid one of her hands to Bulma's shorts, sliding it in and rubbing her clitoris. Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi and rolled over, making her on top. She disengaged from Chi-Chi's lips and stuck her head between her breasts, sucking on them both, while she reached down and slid two if her fingers into Chi-Chi's pussy, hearing her moan from her touch. Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma's shirt, pulling it off of her.

Bulma moved down to Chi-Chi's pussy, sliding her panties off and teasing her with her tongue, hearing her pant from pleasure. Bulma stuck her tongue into Chi-Chi,licking up her juices, and rubbed her clitoris. Bulma started to rise back up, but Chi-Chi grabbed her head, pushing her back down.

_Oh God! Chi-Chi_ thought to herself. _How could anything feel this good?!_

"Oh God Bulma, don't stop." Chi-Chi said, pushing Bulma further down, moaning from pleasure. A flood erupted from Chi-Chi's pussy, as Bulma eagerly and noisily sucked it up. Chi-Chi finally let Bulma stop as Bulma crawled back up to Chi-Chi. She licked the remaining juice off of her fingers, loving the taste.

They laid down next to each other and locked lips again, fingering each other. The both moaned from pleasure at the other ones touch. A flood erupted from each other, making them pause to lick it up. Slowly, they stopped fingering each other, passing out from exhaustion right next to each other, Chi-Chi's mouth still open, sucking on one of her breasts, their hands soaking wet, still on each others pussies.

_This was a good night_. Bulma thought to herself as she patted Chi-Chi's pussy, slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. A Morning Of Regret

Bulma woke up first the next morning. At first she was confused about where she was and why she was naked, but then she remembered her night with Chi-Chi. She looked down and saw Chi-Chi still asleep on her breasts.

She leaned down and woke Chi-Chi with a kiss "Good morning beautiful." Bulma said with a smile as she slowly rubbed Chi-Chi's pussy.

Chi-Chi shuddered from her touch, part pleasure, but mainly she was just panicking. _Oh God! What have I done!? Why did I do that with my best friend?!_ She thought to herself.

"Oh God Bulma, I'm so sorry, last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that! I'm married, I have a son! It's just that I was so emotional last night. Please don't take any of this the wrong way." Chi-Chi said, hoping that Bulma wouldn't hate her for what happened.

"Oh." Bulma said, taking her hand of of Chi-Chi's pussy. She was very sad that Chi-Chi regretted what happened. In truth, she had a longtime crush on the younger woman, and was finally happy that she could finally act on her feelings. _How could she do this to me?! _Bulma thought to herself.

"Well, I guess I can understand." Bulma said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm _so _sorry Bulma. Please don't hate me." Chi-Chi said, close to tears. Bulma was her best friend, and she didn't want to lose someone so important in her life.

"Oh, I don't hate you Chi-Chi." Bulma said as she grabbed her clothes and started to put them on. "But." She began as she approached Chi-Chi. "I won't give up on you." With that, She gave her a quick kiss on the lips and slowly walked out of the room, seductively swaying her hips as she left.

_Oh god! What have I done?! Should I call her back? No. I guess I'll just have to live with this._ She thought to herself. With that, exhausted from the previous night, she went back to sleep, not wanting to think about what happened.


	3. A Cry For Help

Chi-Chi sighed as she thought of her deceased husband, Son Goku. It had been three months since he had died on Namek, and she still couldn't get over it. Every time she thought of it, it came back like it was the first time she heard the news.

_I wonder how it is affecting Gohan_ she thought to herself. Since Namek, Gohan didn't talk to anyone much. He spent most of his time locked up in his room, or out training with Piccolo. He somehow managed to catch up with all of his schoolwork within a week of coming back, and now has several weeks ahead of schedule in his advanced classes, pulling straight A's.

_I need someone new in my life though._ Since Goku died, she had no one in her life to look after her, no husband to love her. Without Goku, she masturbated almost every night, sometimes more than once a night. _I'm going to have to think about __solving that problem later._

_I'm going to have to talk to Gohan soon and see if he is alright._ Later that day, as he flew into the house, just getting home from school she decided to bring it up.

"Gohan" she started "Me and you need to have a serious talk together"

Gohan looked up from his schoolwork, inquisitive "Yes mom? What is it?"

"Lets talk about this in your room please Gohan"

"Ok mom" Gohan said, wondering what this was about.

Gohan grabbed his backpack and books and walked into his room as Chi-Chi followed him, then put all of his school stuff onto his desk and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, so what do we need to talk about mom?" Gohan said, wondering if he was in trouble. _I don't think I did anything bad recently-at least nothing she could possibly know about._ He thought to himself. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Gohan, everything is alright. It's just that I'm worried that since we lost your father, you might be getting depressed. Do you feel like you need to talk about the loss more, Gohan? It did sort of spring itself out of nowhere and hit us pretty hard"

"I'm not the only one who has been getting depressed, I've seen the way you act. You miss him just as much as I do." Gohan said, getting sad and defensive, not wanting to admit that he is becoming depressed after the loss of his father. He had seen her looking at old pictures of his father and had heard her crying to herself on several occasions, just as he had done. Up until now, he kept trying to convince himself he was fine, but now he didn't feel that way at all.

"Well of course I miss my husband!" Chi-Chi began, getting a little angry "He went off to some random alien world and didn't take the chance when he could have to get back home! It makes me wonder if he even cares that much about us, if he didn't feel like coming home when he could have." Immediately after she said that she realized she shouldn't talk about her husband like that in front of her son. "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean that."

"That's fine mom, it's just that I've been going through hard times too! I'm growing up and need my father to help me! For some reason I'm starting to like girls now!? I just want my dad here! Piccolo can't help me, he has no idea what to do, he's a green alien who grew up training in a cave." Gohan was on the verge of tears, thinking about how his father had left them without thinking about how they needed him badly.

"Oh Gohan, come here" Chi-Chi said as she ran over and hugged her son, his head in her cleavage. She was also on the verge of tears about how Goku had left them.

"I've been going through hard times too, I need a man in my life just like, in a way, you do too. But we can get through this together dear. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Gohan thought about what to do and then decided that he could help himself and his mother by doing one thing. He leaned up and reached behind his mothers head, pulling her down as his lips quickly latched onto hers. She hesitantly kissed back until he quickly pulled away from her. "With Dad gone, can I be the man in your life?" He said awkwardly, looking at the ground

Chi-Chi thought about it, but then shook her head. "I don't think you really know what it means to be the man in a woman's life Gohan. But it was very sweet for you to offer" Chi-Chi said as she gave her son another hug and pulled his head up with one finger as she kissed him on the lips, easing her tongue into it quickly, letting him know that it is was fine as she rose, preparing to leave.

"But we both need someone in our life mom. I need someone to help me grow up and you need a man in your life. We can help each other out." Gohan said, wondering how his mother could not see his logic.

Chi-Chi paused again, considering what Gohan was saying. _There's no way he knows what it means, and when he finds out, he won't want to do it. _She thought to herself

"Fine Gohan, if you think you know what it means and that you can handle it, then come in my room in five minutes, ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you"

"I love you too Gohan."


	4. A Beginning

Gohan knocked on his mother's door "Mom, can I come in now? It's been at least 5 minutes" Gohan said, getting impatient.

"You're gonna have to wait Gohan. It's been about one minute, you need patience. Real men have patience!"

"Fine…." Gohan slumped down on the floor outside of his mother's room, deciding that he was a man and that he could wait. _But what could be taking her so long? She is probably just gonna take a shower or something. She always takes forever and makes me wait on her. I might as well get ready too._ While she was in her room, he went into his and stripped down so he was just in his boxers and went back to the door of her room.

_Am I really going to do this? With my own son?!_ Chi-Chi was freaking out in her room, unsure about what she would do._ Well, I already told him that we would do _something_ but what? I can't do this with him…_

Chi-Chi steeled herself. _I told him it would happen, so it has to. He's young, he probably doesn't know what I meant anyway. He probably thinks it means he'll be my protector or something like that. Besides, even_ if_ he knows what it means,__ he's probably freaking out as much as me. _But what she didn't know was that while he _was_ freaking out almost as much as she was, he knew _exactly_ what it meant.

She went into her closet and opened a box that she had hidden under some of her old clothes. _Wow, I haven't opened this since Goku was alive._ Inside it was the old lingerie that she had for Goku. She had originally got it for their wedding night and had barely used it since. She took off her dress and put on the black leggings, the black lace thong, and the black bra.

Then she went into her bathroom and got out her makeup. She added a slight amount of lip-gloss, mascara, and some blush to add to the effect. _If I do this, I might as well go all out._

She went to open the door, but hesitated and sat back down on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands, still somewhat unsure about what to do.

_Sadly, he is a little bit right. I _do _need a man in my life, and he needs someone to help him through these awkward years. I was a mess when I went through them. I wished I had someone to help_ me._ But he is just so young! Fine, I guess I'll have to just see what he thinks and see what happens. I told him this would happen and I can't lie to my son about something as big as this. If he realizes what it means he'll probably back out._

She looked up at the clock and saw that Gohan had been waiting for almost twenty minutes. She paused before calling Gohan and looked into the standing mirror in her bathroom. _Wow, I can't believe that I did this much for Gohan. I barely did this much for_ Goku_ on our _wedding_ night._

"I'm sorry I've been making you wait for so long Gohan, you can come in now"_ I guess he can decide what happens from here._

"Ok!" He opened up the door, expecting his mom to still be in the dress she had been wearing earlier, but saw her as the sexiest woman alive. He had never noticed before now, but his mom was amazingly hot. With her long flawless legs and body, sexy curves, and with nice and large boobs. His cock immediately started to form a tent under his boxers.

"Oooh ummm" He stammered, unsure about what to do or say. He had never seen his mother in any way like this. He could feel the small tent the sight of his amazing mother was making in his boxers

"Do you still think you can be my man Gohan?" Chi-Chi said seductively, one hand on her hip. _He definitely won't go for it._

"Yes mom, I think that I can. I really want to be there for you. And now I'm really sure that I do." Gohan said, looking at the floor, not meeting her eyes. _Well, it seems that he might be able to be my man._

"Then come here honey" Chi-Chi said as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

Gohan walked over to his mother, still unsure about what to do or say. But Chi-Chi took over for him. As he got to her, she laced her arms behind his head and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist, kissing her back, easing his tongue into his mother's mouth, growing harder by the second. _I can't believe I'm doing this with my _mom Gohan thought to himself_. But I can't back away now, I need my mom just as much as she needs me right now._

Chi-Chi leaned back, Gohan coming with her, so he was resting on top of his mother. She fully put her tongue inside his mouth, locking lips. She put her hand inside his boxers and started to jerk her son. Little did Gohan know, but Chi-Chi was having almost the exact same thoughts that he was. _I can't believe I'm doing this with my son! I changed his diapers! What is wrong with me?! _But she fell into it, because it felt so much more right than wrong to both of them.

_Oh my god. _She thought as she grabbed his semi-hard cock_. He's only 15 and he is almost as big as his father!_

He moved his hands from her hips to her bra, grabbing at her breasts and squeezing them. He grabbed her bra and ripped it off, running his hands over her exposed breasts, feeling her nipples harden from his touch. Chi-Chi continued to jerk her son off, rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb, hearing him moan from her touch while kissing her.

_He still isn't fully hard yet! He's already larger than his father!_ Chi-Chi was now fully committed to this and decided to go all the way with her son, She grabbed his boxers and pulled them off of him, showing his bulging cock as she broke away from the kiss.

She pushed him onto his back and started to lick his cock up and down as he moaned. She teased the tip of his now fully erect cock with her tongue, making Gohan moan with pleasure. She went almost all the way down on her son, but he grabbed her head and pushed her all the way down onto it, making her gag on it.

"Oooh, I think I'm gonna cummm" Gohan said, moaning from the feeling of his mothers warm, wet mouth on his cock.

His seed exploded out of his cock, going straight into his mother's mouth as she greedily sucked his salty cum down. He moaned, part pain/part pleasure from his first blow. Some of it spilled out of her mouth, but she let go of his cock to put it all inside her mouth. Chi-Chi smiled to herself _Looks like I still got it._

"Now it's my turn mister." Chi-Chi said as she took off her thong, showing her tight red pussy. Gohan's eyes widened at the full sight of his mother's pussy.

"Yes mommy, anything you want" Gohan said, his eyes still glazed from his blowjob.

Chi-Chi laid down on her back with her legs spread wide and grabbed the edges of her pussy, pulling them so Gohan could see it clearly. He grabbed his cock and went to put it in.

"No Gohan. I don't want your cock in me yet; later. Right now I want you to suck me dry." Chi-Chi said as she started to rub the outsides of her pussy.

"But mom, I want to put it in…" Gohan said, somewhat disheartened.

"Fine, but you better pound me hard. Are you eager to go back where you came from honey?" Chi-Chi said as she spread out her pussy further.

"Yes mommy." Gohan said as he eagerly thrust his cock into his mother. They let out a simultaneous gasp as he went in. His cock was the largest his mother had ever had, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of his mother's insides. He couldn't believe how tight and wet it was, it completely covered and squeezed his cock as he stretched the insides of her pussy out.

He thrust in eagerly, exploring Chi-Chi's pussy, trying to fit it all in. Chi-Chi moaned as he went in, unable to control herself. He hit the end of her pussy, but kept trying to go further, slamming his cock in and out of his mother.

"Oh my god mom, you're so tight!" Gohan said as he continued to ram his cock into his mother, thrusting in harder and faster each time.

Chi-Chi tried to respond, but all that cam out was a low moan.

"Oh, I'm gonna cumm" They both moaned at the same time. Her juices spilled out as he kept thrusting into his mother. Suddenly his seed exploded out of his cock, filling his mother with his hot sperm. His sperm mixed in with her juices inside her. Some overflowed out of her pussy, but she grabbed it and licked it up.

Gohan pulled out of his mother and collapsed on the bed, practically unable to move, too exhausted to do anything. "Wow mom. So does this mean I'll be the man in your life from now on?"

Chi-Chi put a hand on his chest, kissing him lightly and running her other hand through his messy hair. He kissed back, locking his tongue with hers, thinking they would have more sex until she broke away and looked deep into his eyes.

"Is that a good enough answer for you Gohan?"

"Yes mom. What should we do now?" Gohan said, hoping she would suggest they have more sex.

"Well, we got pretty messy and sweaty from that Gohan. We need to take a shower and then think about what happens next."

"Ok mom." Gohan got up and went to go into his bathroom, sad that they couldn't continue.

"Wait!" His mother began "We'll take a shower together in my room. I need to make sure you get clean in _all _places honey"

Gohan smiled at his mother "Ok!" He said as he ran to her bathroom, knowing what was coming and happy that they could continue.

***If you have any requests or ideas, check out my profile and either e-mail me or PM me. Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to join me in my writings and be in a community. PM me if so***


	5. Thoughts Of Pleasure

Chi-Chi moaned as Gohan pounded into her pussy, stretching it out with his throbbing cock, exploding his hot seed into her while some leaked out, making her let out a low scream from pleasure and start panting. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, too tired to continue.

"Oh god mom. That was the best time yet!" He said tiredly.

She crawled over to him, pulling him in close and kissing him, wrestling tongues as the kissed. She disengaged and laid on his chest, one hand softly stroking his cock.

"Oh yes it was." She said, panting from pleasure.

"There's no way that could get any better."

That comment made Chi-Chi think. She tried her best not to think of that night with Bulma, but that made her think about it. _She _did _basically say that she would want to continue it. What if she would be ok with joining us?_

"Well..." Chi-Chi began. "There _is _one way that we _might_ be able to make it better."

Gohan looked up, his curiosity peaked. "What?! How?!"

"Ok, I didn't want to bring this up at all, but right after your father's death... well... me and Bulma sorta had a one night stand..." Said Chi-Chi, somewhat guiltily, hoping that her son wouldn't think less of her.

"Seriously?! How did _that_ happen?" Gohan said, now extremely interested in his mother's story about her and someone who was like an aunt to him.

"She was comforting me and I was really emotional and it just... I don't know, it just happened." Chi-Chi said, not wanting to go into specifics with her son.

"Wait, was that the night that she spent the night and I saw her leave in the morning?" Gohan said, thinking back to that morning. He had seen Bulma, still in just her bra and panties putting on her shorts. She had said that she had just had a sleepover with his mom. Apparently thats what grownup sleepovers were.

"Yeah, I guess it was." _  
_

"Wait." Gohan began. "How does the fact that you and Bulma had a one night stand a couple of months ago make our sex any better?" Gohan said, not seeing his mothers point.

"Well, as she was leaving, she told me that she wouldn't give up with me. She basically said that she would be trying to be with me again." Chi-Chi explained.

"Ok, so you're thinking that we could try and get her to join us?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think that she has liked me for a long time." Chi-Chi said, uncomfortable about her friend's feelings towards her.

"Wait, what do you think she'll say about the two of us?" Gohan said nervously.

"Hmm, that _is _a good point dear. Very few people would think the two of us is natural." As she said that she gave Gohan a quick kiss on the lips. "But I think that I could convince her to join in with us."

"Yay! That'll make it _tons_ better." Gohan said with a big grin on his face.

"But Bulma isn't as hot as your mom, _is _she Gohan?" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Oh no mom, you're the sexiest woman alive." Gohan said, meaning it. With that, he reached down and started to rub his mom's pussy.

Chi-Chi smiled from the touch of her son. "Theres a good boy. Now lets go take a shower mister."

"Ok mom!" Gohan said eagerly. He got off of the bed and picked his mom up with her straddling him, sliding her onto his throbbing cock, carrying her while sticking his tongue in his mothers mouth and thrusting eagerly into her, walking to the bathroom.


	6. A Reunion

"Hey Bulma, it's Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi said, talking to Bulma on the phone.

"Hey Chi-Chi, hows it going?" Bulma said, happy to hear Chi-Chi and hoping that Chi-Chi hand finally come around and decided to be with Bulma again.

"Me and you need to talk about that night Bulma." Chi-Chi said nervously.

"Ok. I'll be over in half an hour. Be sure to be wearing the sexiest outfit you have." With that, Bulma hung up the phone, running to her closet to pick her lingerie.

"She said she'll be here in half an hour and I need to wear my sexiest outfit." Chi-Chi said, turning to Gohan.

"Ok, wear that outfit you had on the first night we were together mom. The black lace bra and thong, and those black thigh-high stockings." Gohan said, eager to see his mom dressed up like that again.

"Do you really think that's my sexiest outfit Gohan?" Chi-Chi said, unsure.

"Oh definitely, you're always _super_ sexy, but when you're in it you're hotter than super models by _far._" Gohan said, meaning it and hoping she would get into it soon.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Chi-Chi said as she walked over to Gohan and kissed him. "Want to kill some time until she gets here?"

"Ok!" Gohan said eagerly. He picked his mom up as she straddled him, carrying her into their bedroom (ever since their relationship started, Gohan moved into her room). They kissed passionately as Gohan carried his mother while she was taking her panties off and working on getting his pants off.

He gently lowered her onto their bed, feeling her take off his pants and eagerly grip his shaft in one hand and rub his tip with her thumb.

"We can't spend too much time or energy with this right now Gohan." Chi-Chi said sadly, hoping that they could. "If Bulma agrees them we'll be spending a lot of time with her tonight."

"Fine mom, but I'm at least sticking it in before she gets here." Gohan said eagerly.

Gohan decided to try out a new position that his mom had taught him. Grabbing one of her legs, he lifted in onto his shoulder and eagerly put his cock in, gasping as he once again felt the closeness between him and his mother. Gripping her leg tightly, he pounded into her, feeling each thrust getting stronger than the last as she pounded herself onto his cock each time he thrust in. He could feel himself getting stronger after each time with his mom. _Forget training with Vegeta. _Gohan thought to himself. _This is the real way to get strong and develop stamina_.

They lost track of time as they went at it and were brought back to reality by the sound of Bulma pulling into the driveway.

"Oh crap!" Gohan said, pulling out of his mom and pulling his pants on. "You need to get changed!"

"Gohan, go to your room, I'll call you in if things look good." Chi-Chi said as she ran into her closet, pulling on the stockings, thong, and bra. She then rushed into the living room, hoping that Bulma wouldn't notice how sweaty and tired she was. _That kid just makes time fly by!_ She thought to herself with a smile.

Bulma walked into the living room, closing the door behind her. One look at Bulma cause Chi-Chi's jaws to drop. She was in all white, wearing a tight garter that showed off her curves and her breasts, a thong that was little more than vagina coverage, and stockings that showed off her long perfect legs.

Chi-Chi had the similar affect on Bulma, causing them to spend several seconds simply staring at each other before Bulma remember why she was there. She walked over to Chi-Chi and kissed her on the lips, giving her ass a quick squeeze.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me Chi-Chi." Bulma said seductively with a mischievous smile.

"Seeing you like this I wish I hadn't stayed away for so long." Chi-Chi said, looking forward to what was going to happen. "But before we do anything, there is _one _thing that we have to talk about."

Bulma's smile almost faded at the fact that she would have to wait to fuck Chi-Chi's gorgeous body. "Ok, what is it?"

"Theres someone else who will be joining us, but before he does, you can't tell anyone who it is?" Chi-Chi said, hoping that Bulma wouldn't be turned off by this.

At this point Bulma would have agreed to do anything, just as long as she could be with Chi-Chi again "Fine, I won't tell anyone who it is. Where is he anyway?"

Chi-Chi raised her voice so Gohan could hear her in his room. "You can come out now!"

Bulma's jaw dropped for the second time that day as she saw Gohan walk in the room, only wearing his boxers.

"Gohan!? How did _this _happen?!" Bulma asked, staring at Chi-Chi

"Pretty much like how me and you happened." Chi-Chi explained, not wanting to go into specifics. "But I live with him, so I had to embrace it. Now I feel really bad about what happened between us and want more."

Bulma thought about it for a minute and then walked over to Gohan, crouching slightly so they were at eye level.

"So, you want to be with me _and _your mom? Well aren't you a little overachiever!" Bulma said, ruffling his hair. "But how am I to know your even any good?" Bulma asked

In a response, Gohan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, kissing passionately, letting her go after several minutes of making out with her.

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi, smiling "You taught him well. Alright, I'll keep the secret and will still go through with this. On one condition."

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked, curious what her friend would say.

"I get five minutes alone with you before Gohan joins in. _And_ I get to stay here with you two." Bulma said, hoping that Chi-Chi would accept.

"Why do you want to stay here with us? You have a giant mansion!"

"Because, if you two are going at it then I don't want to miss anything."

Chi-Chi glanced at her son as he nodded vigorously at his mother. "Alright, we agree. Let's go to our bedroom the. Gohan, we'll call you in when we're ready."

"Ok mom." Gohan said, kissing his mother before she went with Bulma.

The second they got into Chi-Chi and Gohan's room Bulma was all over Chi-Chi. She pushed Chi-Chi onto her bed, climbing on top of her and passionately kissing the woman she loved. Chi-Chi reached up and unzipped Bulma's corset, pulling it off of her to expose her breasts. Bulma started to suck on Chi-Chi's neck as she grabbed ahold of Bulma's breasts, firmly grabbing and squeezing them.

Bulma slid her hand down Chi-Chi's perfect body until she reched her thong, where she slipped her hand under, feeling her perfectly shaven pussy. She rubbed her clitoris, hearing Chi-Chi moan from her touch as she rubbed harder and faster.

"You can come in now Gohan!" Bulma quickly yelled, then going back to sucking on Chi-Chi's neck. Gohan immediately rushed into the room, his clothes off and his cock already hard. Bulma glanced at it and almost yelled in shock. _How the hell is that kid so huge!? He's almost a foot long and a couple inches thick! Now I can see why Chi-Chi has sex with her son._

Gohan, seeing his mom and Bulma having sex, immediately climbed on top of the bed, preparing to go into his mom when he paused. _I put it in mom a couple times a day. I know what she feels like. I love it, but I wonder what Bulma feels like? _Gohan thought to himself as he prepared to go into Bulma. From he looks of it, Bulma was tighter than his mom was when they first started. Eagerly, he plunged his cock into Bulma from behind, forcing a loud shout out of them both. Gohan's cock felt perfect, Bulma's pussy was already wet and was perfectly tight on him, making him moan the furhter he went in. Bulma had never felt a cock in her anything _close_ to how big Gohan was. She could feel him stretching her out, going deeper than anyone had ever been.

Wanting more of him, Bulma leaned back, off of his mom and started to bounce on his cock as he kept pushing it further and further in, wanting to shove it all the way in her. Chi-Chi, noticing that Bulma wasn't on her anymore, crawled over to Gohans face and squatted over it and sat on it as he pulled her panties to the side and plunged his tongue into her, eagerly sucking up her juices. Bulma twisted so that Chi-Chi and herself were facing each other. They grabbed ahold of each other, trying their best to kiss,but Gohan making both of them pant and moan made it difficult. The reached down and rubbed each other's clitorises as Gohan was fucking them.

Suddenly, without warning, hot seed burst out of Gohan and flooding Bulma's insides, forcing her to scream in delight as he fucked her harder and harder. She slid off of his cock and collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to continue. Gohan picked Chi-Chi up and slid her onto his cock, fucking her the same way he fucked Bulma, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down, passionately kissing her as she struggled not to scream from pleasure. Finally, she too had to slide of and collapse from exhaustion.

Chi-Chi and Bulma lied next to each other, panting as Gohan slid two of his fingers into both of them, feeling their juices run all over his hands. Finally, he too had to stop, so he lied down on top of his mother, his face between her breasts as he kept one hand inside Bulma.

_Mom was right_. He thought as he drifted asleep. _Bulma being here makes it so much better._


End file.
